


Something More

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel never really thought much about his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://3sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=61421#cmt61421).

Gabriel never really thought much about his wings, especially not after spending so long pretending to be a trickster or a human or whatever he decided to pretend to be at the time; they were a part of him but a part he could largely ignore because they really didn’t have much effect on him here on earth.

It wasn’t until Sam that he realized his wings could be something more than just another set of appendages, that they could be touched for something more than merely grooming, because when Sam touched his wings, Gabriel felt his knees go weak and his cheeks catch on fire with the pure lust and want that shot through him.

That first time Sam touched his wings while they made love, something Gabriel hadn’t even realized could happen because he hadn’t even known they had materialized at all, Gabriel thought he might die of shock that anything could feel so startlingly, amazingly _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
